Down that Road
by theforceisasleep
Summary: one shot


" I would like to make toast " Fat Amy said raising her glass full of _black Russian_ , however, nobody noticed her due to the fact that they were in a bar with loud playing music and everybody is minding their own business. They have just won the Acapella Regionals and instead of having to go to a buffet as Fat Amy suggested they went for the getting wasted choice.

"You gotta do better than that if you really want their attention you know " Fat Amy faced the owner of the voice then sighed, atleast one had heard her.

"What's the point of this celebration if we're not going to have a toast " she sighed.

"Well considering the fact that we can't have a _proper_ toast because everybody is almost too wasted to even acknowledge you and raise their arms for a toast " Beca placed her bottle of beer on the rounded table in the middle of the Bellas.

Fat Amy sighed again knowing that the brunette is right, but she's not that fast into giving up right away so she stood in her placed and try her best to claim their attention again but not a single bella turned their head to the girl reaching for attention, and for that Beca chuckled

"I told you buffets are a better choice than getting wasted" the aussie faced the brunette taking a sip in her vodka.

"Come on Amy have a little fun, you're gonna miss this when this break finally ends you know" Beca smirked as she see her _big_ friend stood up

" You what you're right, im gonna find some more blokes to fuck with and if im not home by tomorrow just tell the other girls not to eat my wings in the fridge, okay? " Fat Amy said and just like that she's off to the dance floor not waiting for the response of the brunette

" Yes Ma'am " Beca laughed too busy filling up her cup with some more beer to notice the blonde was gone.

As Beca take a swig from the beer she faced the slightly drunk bellas as she counted in her mind who was still on the table, surprisingly everyone was their except for Fat Amy. Then she noticed not everyone was having fun when she turned her head in the direction of the red-head with no glass or bottles of beer or vodka infront of her, the red head was too busy with her phone keeping her company to notice that Beca scooted right beside her

If this was the sober-Beca she wouldn't approach anyone neither would she care if someone is not having fun.

Unfortunately, this is Chloe we are talking about and even sober or slightly drunk, Beca had always have a soft spot for the red-head monster and if this was the Beca who is sober she would even be afraid to approach Chloe to face her true feelings about the girl but sober-Beca was not here right now so the red head was faced by slightly tipsy brunette who's having trouble maintaining her balance

" Not having fun I see " Beca said in a very perky voice which caused the red head to jump slightly

" Oh...hi Beca.. uhm.. wha-t?.." the red head rambled trying to choke out some words consider the fact that Beca was leaned _too_ close to her.

In response Beca laughed at Chloe's inability to speak that made the red head blush a little.

" I said what are you doing playing with your phone when there's a fucking night club right infront of you!" Beca said taking a swig from the bottle of beer then offering some to Chloe

"No thanks, I'd rather stay sober to keep an eye on you all" Chloe yelled as the music got louder hoping Beca would hear her so she can get away from getting wasted.

Chloe was only making up an excuse to not get wasted because she remembered the last time she got so wasted she practically had so much regrets the next day, one for almost saying her true feelings for Beca and second for almost kissing Beca. Its not that she doesn't want that to happen, trust me Chloe really does, she wants to taste those plumped pink lips so much, but she's afraid that the feeling would not be mutual and it would just ruin her whole friendship with Beca and she said she'd rather have Beca as friend than losing her.

"But that's Aubrey's Job!" Beca pointed out

Chloe turned to look at Beca's face and to see her almost pouting? Now how could Chloe resist that fucking adorably looking face.

' _turn your head Chloe…NOW!.. resist the temptation to kiss that almost pouting lips'_ Chloe sighed about the thought she had and then realized that the brunette is still waiting for a response

"I know and I told Aubrey that she could take a break for now because she's always the one looking out for us when we go to clubs like this and I volunteered to take her place… for now" now that was a complete lie because Chloe is the most person when it comes to this occasions

"PfFT.. NOW THAT'S JUST PLAIN BULLSHIT MADA'AM! WE ARE HERE TO FUCKING HAVE THE TIME OF OUR LIVES BECAUSE WE JUST WON THE ACAPELLA REGIONALS! Now c'mon lets get drunk… I mean drinks then get drunk.." with Beca screaming that loud she earned a few 'woo' and 'yeah' from the table

She tugged both Chloe's arm and laughed when the red head fell over the sofa

"I'd rather not Beca…besides you are already slightly drunk and you're so gonna regret this tomorrow when youhave migraine" Chloe sat up straight again from her fall

"Well I am slightly... drunk… but Im not drunk _with you_ and besides you wasting you the hot dress you're wearing with your hot body you know _"_ Beca winked

That made Chloe blushed again, God why is their so much blushing when she's around around drunk Beca

"I just told you N-O"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE.." Beca said pouting again

'sigh, she will not give up is she? And besides who could resist that pout'

"Okay..okay I'll take a few drinks.. but only just a few" Chloe sighed chuckling slightly finally giving up from Beca's persuasion, sometimes this girl could really just be the death of her.

" That's the spirit CHLO-BO!"Beca yelled earning a blush _again_ from the red head because of the nickname. I guess Chloe will be blushing the whole night if she's gonna be with Beca and hoping the brunette will just be to drunk too notice.

 _'its just a stupid nickname Chloe calm your tits'_

"C'mon I think there are some people playing beer pong over their! That's the first way im gonna make you drunk " Beca said at the red head and pulling her hand towards the other side of the bar

 _'Wait WAYS?! Oh no this is not going to end well'_

sssssssssss

 **Alright, that's the first chapter, i hope you like it! this is my first time writing (dont judge)**

 **and this is my first book ,obviously**

 **I'll be uploading soon haha dont worry, if you even care lol**

 **and i still dont know if im going to make this into to a full story or a one shot**

 **S. xX**


End file.
